petunia and severus second chance
by lamiaseb
Summary: Harry unkowingly used the power of the three hallows, wich gives two unlikely people to relive their life and change not just their life but the outcome of the war
1. Chapter 1

This is the prologue of this fic, it will coverthe periode from the marauders years of school to Harry's seventh year, I had made some changes to the first chapter, and the second would be ready some time this week. I hope you'll enjoy it like my other stories. For all my readers, I love Harry potter and Pretender fandom, and I find that a crossover could really good between them. I write my stories to motivate other talented authors to try this new ideas, because we have seen all but that tried in fanfictions. Please leave a review to tell me your opinions. I'd love to let others use my ideas if they found them good.

Prologue

The final battle had just ended. Harry was releaved that Voldemort was dead. He was sad that so many good people had to die to end the war. He had just left Dumbldor office heading to the grryffindor common room. He had at first wanted to hide the stone and the wand immediately after the end of the battle, but he was very tired, so he decide to rest befor doing so. He knew that he would be confortable there, and he felt he need to think about all that had happened.

He had learned soon after the fight had end that the Dursleys had died in a car crash, it was sad yet ironic that his only living relatives had died the day of his birthday and in the same manner they had told him his parents had died by all those years ago. He didn't regretted Vernon, but he felt that Dudley and Petunia had tried to redeem themself to him.

He also thought about Snape. His heated profeesor had been on his side all this time and nobody had suspected a thing. He done that because he had loved Harry's mother all those years.

He didn't know why but he soon began thinking about those two. Petunia and Snape, they had a connection to his mother nobody other has, they had both knew her like nobody knew her. And they had both been bitter after her death. He wished that they had been different,that they had made different choices, that they had lived, and that they had told him about her. He wished that they had a second chance, maybe his life would have been different then. He would have loved to see what his life would have been with a different Petunia and Snape arround.

What he didn't know was that his wiches would become real. The power of the three hallow was a very mysterious thing. And with the three togheter in the hand of one master, their power exceeded the traditional magic.

Harry Potter would get his wiches, and he would see his life with a different Petunia and Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

Author note

I know that I had two other stories already on progress, but this idea just poped in my head, and wouldn't leave me alone, I had just seen so many caracters from Harry Potter fandom given second chances, and I asked myself what would Petunia do if Given the chance. The crossover with Pretender gives me the opportunity to explain the actions of the personnages, and to introduce some of the key personnages of Pretender without ruining the concept. Next chapter they will adjust to the free life, and a surprising meeting . The story though a crossover will be posted on the Harry potter stories. Because the pairing will be Petunia/ Severus. Please review

Chaptre1

Scared , and angry was how Petunia felt when she was escorted by those wizards from her house. She resented that they were behaving like she did something wrong by trating her neveu the way she did, like they were better than her just because they have powers. They didn't have the right to judge her, because she hadn't done a thing they hadn't. they were the ones that dropped a baby on her doorstep on a cold night, without even having the decency to inform her about him. they were the one that didn't check on him for ten years, and they were now the one that dropped their burden on a seventeen year old teen shoulders.

As for the powers, if they tought they were unique, they were severly mistaken. If only they knew. She sighed as she felt the old hate and furor at the magical world submerging her. There was a very good reason as to why Petunia heated Lily . yes hated, that 's how she felt toward her sister because Lily was the reason her life gone so bad.

What nobody knew was that she was the biological daughter of Marc Evans and Catherine Parker twin sister Amanda, who had been killed by the centre . When her aunt had succed in freeing her from the clutches of the centre, she was nine year old. She had been on pare with Jarod and Alex the best pretenders of the centre from what she had heared back then.

She wasn't received with open arms from her stepmother Rose and her sister Lily, wile the first resented her presence and felt her existance as a remind for what she perceived as her husband treason. The second was jalous of the attention she was getting from her father. It didn't help matters that wile Lily was intelligent, Petunia was a genious.

In fact her name wasn't even Petunia, it was Phenix, and she had loved it dearly because that was what her real family called her. It had been Timmy her best friend who had choosen the name for her, and she had hailed it dearly, just to have her stepmother strip her from it to help her adjust to the family, and keep the family tradition. They had also changed her birth date, to apparantly protect her from the centre, but she knew tha deep down her stepmother was just jalous that a girl younger than her own daughter could be more talented than her girl.

Her first year with them had been difficult, because they kept taunting her about her looks but she had managed just fine. What they didn't know was that she had been very pretty, but some experiments from Raines had changed her looks greatly . When she had seen the power her sister had shown, she was very anxious, as she feared that the centre could take Lily from the family and exploit her talent. She wasn't jalous at the time, because she knew she was also special in her own way, and that she was certain that some of the strange occurances wasn't just from Lily doing. She had felt that she was resonsible for some of them.

When they had found out the truth about Lily power, she was delighted. Here was a world where she could escape from the centre, and hide, and maybe help her real family. She had been devasted by the news of Jacob death, and resolved to help the other escape. So she had gone to the wizard shopping area to find out if she could go to the same school as her sister. What she had found made her furious.

It was a known fact, that some wizard s were late bloomers, and the didn't achieve their magical potentiel til later, because their core need time to mature. But because of the discrimination the mugglborns were facing, those wizards and witches from muggle heritage weren't invited to any magical school in Britain.

She had taken a test to know her magical index and was surprised that her results were in pare with some purblood who were known to be the most powerful of their generation. She suspected then and there that Raines experiances didn't change just her looks, but also had affected her magic. So she had send a letter to the headmaster of Lily school to ask him if she could attend his institut. But she was refused because she apparantly hadn't the right amount of magic.

She had searched for other school, but so far only the ones in the States could take her, and she didn't wanted to be near the centre ever again.

What had her more scared was the news of Catherine Parker death. She knew that she must hide to avoid their watch. So she had send a letter to Dumbldor begging him to take her in his school. But his reply was a polite refus with a the most infuriating patronizing tone. And to make matter worse Lily and that insufferable brat she hang with had found the letter and had taunted her with it.

Yes she wanted to go to Hogwarts, but she wanted it to save her life, and not because she jalous of her sister.

She tried to search other means to achieve her goals, and was pleased to find some schools in the Australia, china and japan. She knew the centre had strong connections in Asia, so she had decide to go to Australia. And they had replied telling her to come the next year.

She spend that year anxiously watching her every move. She didn't wanted to return to the torture of the centre. And her stepmother had spend every minutes of that year to remind her of how special her daughter was. She was very relieved when the summer began, she would be leaving the house, only to have Lily ruin every thing for her.

The witche had the brillant idea to proov to her sister that she was just a plain muggle, so with Severus they had brewed a potion and they had given it to her without her knowledge. Wile the potion were harmeless for the muggle, and had a mild reaction to the wizards with a stable magical core, it had a desastrous effect on the ones with a still growing core. and Lily had just sat there watching her sister cry in a great peine without moving. She finally snaped from her shock, but the damage was done. The delayed reaction had destroyed Petunia magical core.

And Lily had the audacy, when Petunia had refused to listen to her appology, to tell her that she hadn't loose anything, and that she should be grateful, because she was just a muggle, and the magical world was Lily thing.

It had taking her two years to overcome her deceptions and to accept that she wouldn't be able to have her powers back. And she resolve to make a life for herself, to honor those that had made gret sacrifices to see to her escape. Only to have Lily ruin it for her for the second time.

Her brillant sister had find it acceptable to stand up to Vernon Dursley the most powerful bully of the neighbor at the party her parents had trown at her honor when she had graduet. Not only had she laughed at him when her friends had pranked him but she had the nerve to insult him in front of the entire neighbors.

His threat had fallen on a deaf earts. And finally it was up to Petunia to save the family. Not only was they indepted to the dursleys, but they could be thrown to the streets, if they didn't accept his demands.

So Petunia had to marry him to save her family, and to make amends in front of their neighbors. And she had payed for it dearly, because he was very abusive. She often wonderred if he had taken lessons from Raines. To make matter worse, her dad and her stepmother had died in a freak accident just six months after her marriage.

She had tried many times to escape his clutches, but after two near death experiances she had given up. And she didn't have a family left who could help her. her wonderful sister had cut all contacts with her, because she was just a muggle.

She was determinated to make him pay. She knew he wanted children so she took every mean to insure that she wouldn't become pregnant. she even refused to sleep with him sometimes, saying that she had her period or was couving something that he could catch. But the truth was that she hated his touch, just as she hated him. He had thought that she was sterile so he had bringed his byblow of son for her to raise and bring him up. As if it wasn't enaugh for her to just live with him she had now to support his bastard and treat him like a son or else pay dearly.

But the truth was that she had a child that she had hidden from him. She had forgot her pillules the night of Lily wedding, two months after hers. And she had been surprised by Snape presence that she had gone to talk to him. He was drunk and would have made a scandale in front of the guests, so she had taken him to the house, without anyone noticing. And when they had arrived in Lily old room he had snapped of his stupor and had grabed her and kissed her. she was surprised but soon found herself kissing him back. They had made their way to the bed, and without even releasing it they were soon having sex . she had the most wonderful orgasme she had ever experienced . when they was finshed, he rolled over and was sound asleep very shortly. She left him there, after making sure to clean the evidence of their activity.

She had tried to ignor the fact but two months later she had found out that she was pregnant. she knew it wasn't Vernon's. and she knew that her husband would kill her and her baby if he ever found out . she didn't know what to do. She had even tried to ask Snape help, but he had insulted her and had thrown her out. She was deseperate enaugh that she wanted to try to escape again to insure her baby survival, when for once the fate was with her. Vernon had received a rize in his job, but he had to spend ten months in Germany to survey a new project. He had wanted to take her at first, but she convinced him that it would be best for them if he goes alone. That way they could save money, because with her there they would need to rent a house and there would be two of them, but with just him he wouldn't need all of that because the company could give him a room with the staff already there. She knew that he was greedy enaugh to accept her idea, and she was releaved when he had departed to Germany. She had spend the last months of her pregnancy worried that he or his sister would come home and find about her child. When it was the time of her delivery, she had given to the hospital a forged name. she had met a nice couple there who was also there to have there child. The Grangers were dentist, and had settled down in Cambridge. She had envied their happyness, and had wished to find someone who could love her the way this young man loved his wife. Her delivery had been easy, and she was the happy mother of a very beautiful little girl. The other women wasn't that lucky, she had surgery, and was spending the night in reanimation, her husband hadn't left her side, even to see his girl seemed very weak and she heared the nurse saying that she wouldn't make the night. Soon an idea formed in her head. She asked the nurse to help her . at first the nurse was very reluctant but when she told her about her husband behavior, and that he would kill the baby because she was a girl, she had agreed. And after a tearful goodbye, Petunia had switched the girls. She had left the next day showing a sad face, but greatly happy that her baby would live happyly with her new parents. She had learned that they had named her Hermione. She had arranged for the real Granger girl burial, and returned home.

She hadn't tried to search for the Grangers after that, but she had learned from Harry that her baby was his best friend, and had seen her every year when they had gone to the station to gather her neveu. She was always careful to not let the gran

She had stayed with Vernon for the next two years,to ensure that he didn't suspect a thing, and she had gathered some supplies and money to help her after. She was ready to to have her plan backfire on her when the wizards had dropped Harry on her doorsteps. Vernon had forced her to keep him in the house because of the protection it gave him and his son.

She had tried at first to protect the child, but the beating were getting worse, and she couldn't take them anymore. She had tried three times to escape with him, only to have that bastard of headmaster returning her to her hell and informing her husband that the protection on the house had somehow weakened. She had received the worse beating of her life those time and she finally gave up. She resented the magical world, her sister, the headmaster of Hogwarts and most importantly Harry, because he was the one that had made her escape failed. So when she had discovered that Harry's magic prevented the worst punishements and healed him faster, she just left Vernon beat him. Better him than her.

She had often woderred if it was her punishements for leaving the others there. But it was in the must look for the futur, because she wouldn't stay with this monster anymore, she was going to escape, and this time they wouldn't stop her. she was going to be free soon.

Just as she that tought crossed her mind, Vernon lost control of the car and their escorts had just the time to pop out of the car befor it crashed against a bus. She tought then that Lily and that insufferable brat Snape would be laughing hard at her expens now.

Her last toughts befor she lost conscience was that if she had the chance to relive her life, she would change many things.

When she woke up, she barely contained a scream of horror. She was in hell if the person in front of her was any indications. There in front of her was Raines with two sweepers, and she seemed to be in the s-18 the personal laboratory of Frankenchtein. They seemed to be oblivieus to the fact that she had waken up. Wich give her the time to carefully study her surrondings. She was effectively in the horror room, like they call it, because it was the room where Raines used to torture them all.

She tried to move only to be aware of two facts. The first was that she was tied to the chair, and the second was that her hands seemed very small, she soon found out that her body had all shrinked. She seemed to have regained her child's body.

When she sensed the sweepers moving toward her, she closed her eyes and made it look like she hadn't wake up.

When they left her in her own cell, she noticed the bruises on her, they must have beaten her like always. She dragged herself toward her mirror, and was pleased that she still had her real looks. She wasn't vain, by any means, but after spending more than twenty years been reminded that she was ugly because of Raines maniplation had her relieved to have her own face again.

When she finished tending to her numerous injuries, she searched her files, for the date, and was pleased to notice that it was 10/03/1969, so she was eight year olds. The experiments of Raines hadn't really began, she had five month before her physical change, and maybe six or seven befor the damage of her magic reache the same level of the last time, so she still had time to plan her escape. But this time she wouldn't leave alone. She would take her real family with her.

When she woke up the next day, she found that she had returned to her old self, it was like her old life had been just a pretend and she had fifnish it befor reverting to her real personality. She was pleased because, wile she would understand Petunia choices, they weren't what she would do. She resolved to study her old life and find the errors, to try and solve them.

She spend the first month doing some research. She needed to know where the others were all the time, and how many of them were at the centre.

She was surprised to find that they had five boys, who were permanent resident of the centre, wile another come every weekend to work with Raines. There was Jarod, Alex, Edy, Kyle, and Timmy who were at the centre besides her, and Bobby was the one that came every weekend.

She had also searched their cells positions, and was pleased to find that they were all in the south part of the centre though they were in differents sections, but it would be more easy to escape if they didn't loose time, freeing the others.

She knew she needed to talk to them about her plans quickly. They were all very intelligent and would be very helpful for the escape. So with Timmy help, she had met with them all, and she had told them all that she had experienced. They hadn't believed her at first, but when she had bringed them proof that the centre was only using them for their work who was sold to the most pating client, and that they won't let them return to their family. They had agreed.

The fact that Raines torture would finish if they succed was also a good bonus for all of them. But they knew they would need all the information they could get before escaping. So without alerting anyone to their plans, they began compiling datas.

Phenix had stressed that they would need to escape befor july because by then Timmy would be gone and Angelo would take his place.

They had agreed to meet weekly to share their progress and ideas. And they had all decide that the beginning of june would be a good time to escape. It would give them enaugh time, to observe the sweepers routine.

Their first meeting of May had bringed them some big surprieses. Alex had found their personal files and he had copied them. It seemed that they were in fact related. Alex Edy Timmy and Phenyx were brothers and sister, they shared the same father and mothers. And they found out that their mother was the twin sister of Catherine Parker who was the mother of Bobby. Wile their father was the brother of Jarod and Kyle mother. Bobby father was also a big surprise for them. It was Jacob, Sidney twin had found out that centre had also a new plan in motion to create a pretender with Jarod power and Catherine sixth sense. And that they had kept genetic material from all of them in the centre and in one of his sucursal.

These discoveries had them more determinated to leave the centre. And they had decide to bring Mrs Parker and her daughter with them, because they were Bobby's family. They resolved to destroy all of the material, to prevent such occurances.

Finally it was the day of their escape, and they were all very nervous. they had spiked the sweepers drink. When all of the sweepers were sleeping they piked their locks, and headed to the point of meetings. They were releaved when they all made it to there. And soon began placing the charge they had prepared. When they finished they left the centre and hided in the forst nearby to wait. Just as the charge explosed they made their move, and quickly headed to the cottage. They knew Catherine was waiting for them there.

They weren't disappointed. Catherine was already waiting for them and she wasn't alone. There with her stood Jarod and Kyle parents, Jacob , Sidney and his fiance. It seems Catherine had been busy contacting the family, and bringing them all.

The meeting was an emotional one, but they knew they needed to move soon.

They left the States that night to Canada before travelling separatly to England. Jarod and Kyle had gone with their parents, wile Bobby had gone with his parents and twin sister. Wich left the other four sibiling to travel with Sydney and Michelle.

They had all met in London a week after. And had spend some time there, to loose any pursue, befor contacting, the Evans.

Like in her souvenirs, Rose was very angry at the discovery of her husband children, but now she faced four of them, not just one and they weren't impressionable children they were all trained pretenders and a tight group. And they were all trained pretender. Alex was fourteen years old wile Edy was twelve, and Timmy was ten year old. She had been forced to accept them in her house. But they had pointed out that the centre could find them easyly. So they suggestes that the four families, move to a small town, where they could detect any move from the centre.

Phenix had suggest Spinner End. And the looks she received from the boys were very curious and asked for answers.

She finally told them that she knew the area from her souvenirs and that she wanted to see that Snape boy once more.

They accepted her reasons. And soon began searching for houses for the four families, then to prepare the move. They were determinated to move in before Jarod mother delivery.

Author note.

The next chapter Severus is coming back, and he find a big surprise . Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Severus felt relaxed for the first time in a long time, the brats had just left him injured and alone in the shreeking shake. How heroic of them to leave an injured man to die while they could have tried to save him. he was aware of the situation they were in but one of them could have given him a bezoar, or just stunned him to stop the poison. But was he expexting from the two dunderheads,tough he was certain that Granger could have tought of something, but she didn't do it,she must have tought that he was a traitor and that he deserve to suffer. He had always felt that the girl was too good for gryffindor, and that she was a great loss for slytherin house, if only she had one magical parent, just one she would have been a slytherin without a doupt. Her mind, and her vindicatf nature were enaugh indication to that, but her sorting in gryffindor had been another blow to his house. He was certain that the headmaster had arrange it to have her near Potter.

He felt it was ironic to die in the same place he had faced the werewolf all those years ago.

And as lie there agonising he began recalling his life, and how it had gone so bad. He remembered his teaching life and how he hated the brats, the school and the headmaster. His spying years weren't a good spot neither, his deatheaters career had been full of peinful experience and his schools years were all but pleasant. And as he recalled his life, he found that the only happy memories were the memories of the time he had spend with Lily befor Hogwarts. Those months had been the happiest of his life, even with the abuse he suffered from his father, he had felt the joy and happiness whenever he had been with Lily. When he recalled his early school years he find that tough they were still friends, he and Lily had lost thes closeness they had at the beggining of their friendship.

He wasn't blinded by his love of her like he had led Dumbldor to believe. And the row of his fifth year wasn't a slipp. No it had been the last strow. He had known that her sorting in Gryffindor would bring them some problems, but he hadn't guessed that it would end their friendship. He had seen how her house mates had succed in bringing them apart, and convincing her that the slytherins were all evil. Their prejudice and the fact that the headmaster didn't do anything to stop their bullying wile he had punished severly the slytherins for every infractions. For the teachers the slytherins were always guilty, and the gryffindors were always innocent, wich had lead to the bullying he had suffered his school days. He could have accepted it if his best friend had stood by him. but she had tried to force him to adopt her way of thinking or she would leave him. she had wanted him to abondon his housemates and the connections he had made in the snake house without even thinking about what it would do to him. all she told him was that his new friends were evil. But she didn't give him alternatives. How would he deffend himeself in his house if he didn't have any friend.

She hadn't try to stood by him when the marauders bullied him. oh she would scold them, but didn't she see that her interferences always made it worse for him. Potter would try to impress her, and his friends always backed him up. Severus always ended with the worst injuries when Lily reacted. But even her reactions had lacked the drive to stop them. All she had done was to scold them, she hadn't tried even once to curse them, wich was what had given Potter the impression that she liked him. severus had often caught her smiling at some of the marauders pranks, it was worse for him to see his best friend laughing at his humiliation, and it was what had began driving them apart. Her sutborness and narrow views of black and white.

He had often heared his housemate talking about the damage the mugglborns and muggle lovers had done to their ways. And wile he had disliked the muggles because of his father he hadn't shared their point of view at first, but seeing Lily behavior, and how she had labeled him evil just because he had shown interest in a form of magic, had convinced him of the truth of the slytherins belief.

The incident of his fifth year had been the last straw. Seeing Lily smiling at his humiliation and the fact that she had ignored all he had told her about the marauders wile she was seeing the proofs of his claims made him snapped at her and he had called her muddblood.

He had often laughed at the outrageous reaction to that insult. But what nobody seem to consider, was that it was just a fact. Wasn't it known that Adam the first man had been created from the mudd. So all the mans and women were in fact muddbloods. And he often found that some witches and wizards were the biggest hippocryte there. Oh Potter and Black had been furious at his insults, but they hadn't treated Lily and the other Mugglborns better. All of the purblood at school knew that once they leave the school they would find jobs easyly and they would be the first at every opportunity, it was their rights. Nobody had seen anyone of them protesting that it wasn't fair to the mugglborns, and their anger at the slytherins seemed to vanish every time there was talk about equality outside of Hogwarts. They all condone the slytherins attitude but tried to show a different reaction to apaise the mugglborns.

He had tried to appologise to Lily just to save their friendship, but even befor she spok to him he knew that the image he had of her was not real. She had changed. Yes she was gentle and passionate, but she had also became prejudiced and sutborne. She believe all she was told without searching it first.

In fact Hermione Granger had reminded him of her at first, but he had soon began seeing the difference. He had tought that she copied the books she read only to find that she used the informations to proof her own theories. Wile she shared her housemates outrage to slytherins, he had found that her dislike was to some persons and not the howle house, and though she respected autority figures, she often outlooked their ordres and directions if it didn't served her goals. And for that he had respected the girl, for she was all he had wished for a daughter.

His anger had led him to join Voldemort, and wile he hated the muggles, and wanted a better world where he would be recognized for his talent, he hadn't liked the deatheaters style, and he soon regretted it. The prophecy had seemed his chance to change his statut in Voldemort ranks, but he soon lost all of his illusions, of a better position. For their leader they were all slaves. When he had found out that the Potters and Lombottoms were targeted, he had taken the chance to go to Dumbldor. He had wanted to proof to the headmaster that he was a good person and that he hadn't deserve the torture that was his school days. But the old coat had also wanted to use him. just like all of them, Voldemort, his housemates, the marauders, the headmaster and even Lily. the only person who hadn't tried to use him was Petunia , she had been the only one who wasn't a hyppocryte. in fact he had been the one using her, on Lily wedding. He hadn't been as drunk as she had believed him. and wile he disliked her, he had enjoyed her. She had been a passionate lover, and he would have loved to keep her if he wasn't playing the two sides like he had been at the time.

His toughts drifted soon to his actuel situation, it was all Albus fault. He was the one that had created the problem that was Voldemort. He had tought the boy at school, and had seen him. why hadn't he taken an action there. Oh the mighty wizard was to noble and good to kill anyone, and he believed in second chance. Bollocks, it was all bollocks, the headmaster was a weak and prejudiced wizard. He lacked the force of will and the drive to better their world. It was the reason why so many great mind finished in Gryffindors,to keep the statut quo. And it had striped Severus of the last illusion he had of this world. He would have prefered to die than to live in it.

He soon closed eyes, and concentrated on his happy memories, there was no use to his musing, and he wanted his last moments on earth to be happy ones.

As he driffeted from consciensousness, he found himeself in a withe room with a very old man who he recognized as Nicholas Flamel the alchimist. He was surprised as he didn't know where he was or why he was here. His confusion lessened a bit when the old wizard asked him'if you had a second chance would you change your life,?'

'yes, oh yes, at least I won't waist my time on those that don't had betrayed me and hurt me, I would search for someone who would really care for me and love me. Not just use me. And I wounldn't be stuck in a life of slavery for to masters who are equals in cruality.'

'well I'm here to offer this chance to you, you can have a second chance, you'll be returned to a time when the change you project to do will do the the most good. But you mustn't change some events. You had every rights to be angry against your kinds, but you have to keep some events intact, so the time line won't be too much changed. Don't be afraid, you'll find some great surprises when you go back. But your meeting with Lily will have to happen just like the old time, and you will know what events you have to keep. Do you agree to those terms ?'

'How do I know what I must keep of the timeline'

'you will feel a compulsion to do some things,as he saw the look that Severus had thrown him, he continued 'it won't be painful for you, and no it won't be something you crave to change. In fact you it's just three events you must keep. The first will be to inform Lily of her powers, like in your old life, and the second is to let Lily marry Potter, and have Harry because his destiny is to defeat Voldemort, and the third is to have intercourse with Petunia, the day of Lily wedding'

'what ? why must I have sex with Petunia ? why it's really important ?' at the suspicious tone and look of Severus, Nicholas had to inform him

'your actions that day had a greatter result than you would have expected. Petunia had beared you a child. but she hadn't been able to care for her, so she had given her up. Your daughter was a witch of great power and intellect. she could have achieved more, had she been raized by her mother. But the influence of the world arround her had duled her potentiel. And the manipulation of the light side will destroy her. You must help her achieve her real potentiel'

'How was she manipulated ? and how was her potentiel destroyed ?'

' she had been the Weasleys reward , and Albus had arranged to separate her from Harry. She had like you with Lily loved him for years before giving up, and setling for a mediocre life. The love potions she was feed from her sixteen, had made her weak, and would kill her twenty years from now, if you don't change her life. If you and her mother raize her, she will become really the greattest witch of the age, and would help you greatly in your research. To help you decide I have something to show you'

Soon pensieve was in front them, and with a sign from Flamel, they both were viewing its contents.

When he left it, Severus felt very sick, how could they do this. How had Albus let this happen. He had seen his daughter life, from the day of her birth to the day of her death. He was shocked, beyond reason, and angry, no he was furious at what he saw, how could they treat her like that .But befor he could speek about the life of his daughter. Flamel told to him ' now we are going to see the life of your daughter if you and her mother had raised her. '

When he left the pensieve this time, he was relieved, and somehow proud of his life.

'The decision is yours do you want to change your futur or not ?' asked Flamel.

He was toughtful for some time, did he want to return and relive his life. Did he want to suffer again. But what if he find happiness this time, what if this was the chance he was waiting for all of those years ago. To be free, really free for the first time in his life. And to be able ot raize the most intelligent witch of the age,to change what he had seen in the first pensieve would be a chance he wasn't going to let pass. Yes he would take the chance. And this time he would make a better future for himeself. So he answered the old man 'yes I'm ready to take the chance, and I agree with your terms.'

' so mote it be'

When he oppened his eyes, he he found himeself lieing in a bed. He fell from it when he recognized his old room in Spinner's End. Then another surprise greeted him. he was smal. When he took a look at himeself he found that he didn't looked older than ten years old.

He didn't know if he was dreaming or if not. He knew he needed to know the date of the day. So he headed downstairs, he knew his father bringed the newspapers every day and kept them in the living room. He wasn't disapointed, as he found the pile of papers on the table there. When he checked he deduced that the date of the day was the 10 /11/ 1970, so he would meet Lily the next week. He was gratful for the time he had to prepare himeself for that meeting. He needed it to come to term with what had happened. He needed to plan his actions carefully.

He didn't know what he wanted anymore. Yes he had dreamed many times befor that if given a second chance, he would try to make Lily love him, to win her over Potter. That she would be his reward. But the talk he had with Flamel, made this dream impossible. He had agreed to have a daughter with Petunia, and he wanted a chance at raising her. So anything he had dreamed to have with Lily would be impossible.

He also released that his relationship with Petunia needed to change. The mutual hate they had befor wasn't needed here. He needed to be civil to her, and made her accept him, and his wizard statut, so she could bring their daughter up like Flamel had told him.

The next week passed too quickly for Severus tast. He had spend the first day thinking about his life, and the life of his daughter. He was surprised he had quickly began thinking of her as his daughter, but he soon released that he had respected her from the day he had seen her potentiel. He would make sure this time she didn't make the same mistakes.

When he found that there was too many details to recall, he resolved to wrhit them, so he couldn't forget something important. And so he had spend the last week, wrhiting his memories of his life and of the pensieve. His occulomancy skills were of great help to recall all the details, and he was finished

The day befor his meeting. That week had also given him time to come to term with what he had to do. He wasn't really thrilled about it but he was willing to do it for the sake of his futur.

He had meticulously avoided his father that week, not wanting to suffer another beating. And he had felt a great pang of guilt when he had seen his mother. He resolved to help her this time arround. And not let her waist away.

But now he had a task to do, he had to go to the park and meet Lily. But this time, he would also make sure that Petunia reaction to him would be positive.


End file.
